Melody of Death
by FieryFafar
Summary: There was once a curse: True love shattered into abyss by jealous rage. Centuries have passed and the curse is now just a  myth. But an unlikely couple will soon learn that the curse is more than a mere ghost story...
1. Chapter 1

November 13th, 1881.

Friday.

The opera house was filled with guest; all lavish and exquisite. The Grand Ecruteak City Opera House was nothing but majestic beauty. People come from all across the world to listen to the music being held in the building. All the famous writers and musicians only played there. Beethoven. Mozart. Bach. Edvard Grieg. All carved their names with their elegant harmony.

Until one night; a dark, moonless night, changed their history forever.

Meloetta: A beautiful Pokémon. A Pokémon where her melodies can control the people who hears it. A Pokémon where it brings such sooth and calmness to a person's soul. Her voice drowns out people's sorrow, making them lull in utter bliss.

Her voice brings such elegance, that it attracted one's heart.

One faithful night, a pitch-black Pokémon appeared in the middle of the hall. His glowing blue eyes shined as Meloetta sang her heart out. His presence led multiple gasps from the crowd. Never in their life had they seen such a beautiful – yet terrifying Pokémon. The pitch-black ignored the crowd; eyes on the young melody Pokémon. He swayed slowly, closely to her. The orchestra was in shock themselves, but still carry on with their notes. Violins, cellos, cymbals: All in sync with Meloetta's voice.

The majestic dark type flew closer. His dark, skeletal hand reached out, wanting to grip the melody Pokémon's hand. Meloetta didn't cry in fear. Neither did she tremble in horror. No. She kept on singing, her cerulean eyes met with his dark blues. A small smile pursed her lips. The sight of the ghostly figure brought joy to her heart. It fluttered in glee. Her heartbeat pounded in a rhythm she never experienced before.

Love. She was in love. It was love at first sight.

Meloetta sang louder, echoing a hypnotizing tune. The scene sent such warming hearts to the audience. The ladies gazed in such a loving manner. While the gentlemen smiled proudly at the mysterious Pokémon's actions. It had turned into a love scene; a romantic play that had captured all the people's hearts. The song played in a more melancholy tune. Even Meloetta herself hummed in ways that showed she was in love.

Both hands reached out, their fingers were about to meet. Their skin was about the graze against one another, proving that such true love does exist.

_SCREEECCHHH!_

The sound caught everybody's attention. The ear-piercing voice agitated most of the audience. Many of them began to panic; heads frantically turning left and right for the source of the frightful sound.

_**SCREEEECCHHHH!**_

The booming voice echoed again, louder and malicious each second. One woman screamed in horror, making everyone – even the two lovestruck Pokémon – to turn their heads. All eyes were wide in terror to see what was above them.

The once beautiful angels of stone that were decorated on the opera walls – had come to life.

Its once white, angelic face – had turned into a vicious look of a demon.

"_SCREEEEEEEECCCCHHHH!" _The demon shrieked as loudly as it can. In seconds, its whole body broke free from its stone prison. Huge claws rose up in the air. Red, bloody eyes shined under the moonless sky. Its mouth wide opened, roaring demonically in everyone's eyes.

The horrifying sight was enough to snap everyone into reality.

Many people began to move hastily; yelling, screaming and crying in fear. But, as if their worst nightmare had come to life, all of the angelic statues began to crumble; revealing bloodthirsty demons.

The cruel beasts flew downwards, aiming for their prey. Sounds of painful shrieks and torn flesh filled the ballroom. Colours of red splattered and splurged from each human and Pokémon, splotching on the white and gold walls.

Meloetta watched in terror. Her small mouth hanged open, occupied with utter fear and trauma. Her wide blue eyes stared at the pitch-black. He himself was held aback in bewilderment. The room once filled with elegant harmony and music – had been replaced with screams of mercy and sounds of ripping skins.

The melody Pokémon turned around. Her horror maximized to a million as she gawked at her band members.

The violinist yelled at the top of his lungs – seconds before the Demon of Death stomped his head flat. The head exploded into a loud 'squish', causing splotches of brain and blood to burst out. Meloetta averted her gaze to her right, tears forming in her eyes. But to her aghast, she saw her conductor – flailing and crying madly in the arms of another demon.

Before she could even blink, the winged demon ripped the man into two. His eyeballs dropped to the floor, rolling to her trembling feet. The homicidal beast roared savagely, biting the corpse's left shoulder and ripped it with such mutilation.

The melody Pokémon fell to her back, quivering and screaming in complete fright. Just as she turned her head to focus on the pitch-black Pokémon, another shadow appeared in front of her.

The image solidified into a figure. A red, creepy smile curved upon the creature's lips.

"Mii…ne…" The magical Pokémon snarled eerily. Her voice sounded hoarse and broken, like a dying little girl. Meloetta cowered in shock. The Mismagius was five times bigger than any normal Mismagius. She floated closer, scowling viciously at the poor melody Pokémon.

"Miii…_IIIIIINNNEEEE!_" Mismagius shrieked louder, almost breaking the sound barrier in the room. Meloetta screamed in fright; her heart prayed for the deadly one to go away. Before the ghost type could launch an attack, a powerful beam hit her back, causing her to stumble to the ground.

Growling maniacally, she turned around. The pitch-black Pokémon stood in front of her, protecting the stunned opera singer behind him. His gleaming blue eyes showed rage. His long, black claws clenched into fists.

"How dare you…" The dark legendary hissed under his breath, exhaling poisonous clouds from his mouth. Mismagius made a scornful expression. The sight of the quivering Meloetta behind him made her heart burn with crazed jealousy and anger. Back to her floating stance, the magical Pokémon glared at the couple.

"_You…are…MINE!_" With that, Mismagius screeched insanely. All the demons that were attacking random victims flew to her side. Their faces scarred with paints of blood. Their sharp claws and fangs clenching bits of fresh flesh. The Mismagius flew up in the air, her eyes glowing redder by the second. Yells of terror kept booming inside the hall. But the unlikely couple focused their attention on the deadly ghost type.

Suddenly, she screamed a heart-wrenching and ear-splitting tune: Perish Song.

Before anyone could react, the air began to intensify. The walls began to crumble. Survivors of the dying souls began to wail maniacally. The sound proved too much to handle. It was as if their ears were being brutally stabbed. They could feel their organs explode inside them, drawing blood from their mouths, eyes, nostrils, and ears. To the demons, it was music to their ears; making them act savagely and losing all sense of sanity.

The cry made Meloetta weak. Soon enough, her body fell limply to the ground. Her mouth and nose barely picking up air. The pitch-black Pokémon screamed in fear for his newfound love.

"_You. Are. Mine._"Mismagius continued to sing, her voice echoing into the dark night.

"_No!_"The dark legendary snarled angrily. Meloetta's breathing began to grow weary. The smile that once brought few minutes of joy to him had disappeared. Her eyelids felt heavy, ready to shut them – forever.

"_NO!_"The poor pitch-black Pokémon roared madly. He turned around and plunged towards the evil ghost type. He could feel his life itself escaping from him. But the dark type kept his will intact, blue eyes glowing psychotically at the cackling Mismagius.

With one last sharp breath, he used Destiny Bond against her.

To her complete shock, she was unable to dodge his final attack. Finally, as the pitch-black fell coldly to the ground, so did her.

As soon as her soul evaporated from her body, the demons exploded into a million pieces. Shatters of rocks and glasses boomed on the stage, ending their vile life. The walls crumbled down, crushing the ground and people below. The glass ceiling shattered into a million pieces, dropping like shining rain.

And just like that, the hall became eerily quiet.

The war was over.

And no survivors were left behind.

**_O.O.O_**

This horrifying incident was all over the news the next day. It scared people and Pokémon alike, sending terrors and traumatizing experiences to their life. Some grief and wallow for their brutal loss. Some prayed for the incident to never happen again.

The highlight of the news was the odd couple: Meloetta and the mysterious pitch-black Pokémon.

Their love proved to the reason of Mismagius's anger. The soothing sound of the melody Pokémon's voice had caught the dark legendary's heart – the Pokémon that Mismagius had fallen deeply in love with.

Jealousy had blinded her, causing her to be murderous wreck.

And cost the life of many.

The news was never silence for almost 20 years. Opera houses were banned from construction in many regions. Orchestral performances were never allowed, ever, in most places. Even opera singers were countable back then, most of them feared for their fate might end up like the melody Pokémon's.

But as time passes, this news became a faint whisper. Society began to change and nothing like the cursed event happened again. In fact, the opera house that was demolished was rebuilt once again. In the end, it became an urban legend; a myth. A story that people used to scare others and some even just for laughs.

That every night, on Friday the 13th, on a moonless night, if the orchestra were to perform 'In the Hall of Mountain King' in the same opera house, the ghosts of that fateful night will rise from the dead.

And Mismagius will come back for her vengeance.

_**O.O.O**_

November 13th, 2011. Friday.

"Oooo. Look Ty Ty! I got two tickets for us to see an orchestra tonight!" Kotone jumped in joy. Her volcano Pokémon barked happily, cheering for his trainer.

"It says here that I'm allowed to bring all six of my chosen Pokémon. So, this extra ticket is for another human." She winked naughtily. Morty had given her the courtesy of tonight's orchestra at Ecruteak City's Grand Opera House after their monthly battle. She had never been to an orchestral performance before. So to have this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity was pure gold.

Now the only question that beamed in her mind: Who would she go to the opera with?

A sly smile pursed her pink lips. She didn't need a second to know who the 'lucky' person to tag along was.

"Silver."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yayy horror! =w= I haven't posted anything in here for a long, long time. Business got the best of me and I have paper tomorrow. So to release some of my stress, here have some stories =w=<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Silver wanted to bang his head on the wall. No wait. He wanted to bang _somebody's_ head on the wall. Yeah that sounded much better. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. _Stupid woman. _He pulled the necktie that was choking his neck. His mind boggled on how the hell he got into this mess.

**_O.O.O_**

"Please, Silver!"

His silver eyes widened, clearly flabbergasted at her offer. "Are you crazy, woman? There is no way in hell would I wanna go to some dumbass opera with you!"

"But it's for one night only. And I would really appreciate it if you go with me." A small frown curved her lips. She hopped up and down, convincing her rival to come along.

Silver huffed annoyingly. "Fuck off, Kotone." He turned around, his legs moving as far away from her as possible. But in less than three steps, he heard a sob. The redhead turned around – shocked to see the petite trainer in tears.

The sight broke his cold heart. "Come on, Kotone! Stop that!"

The brunette shook her head slowly. Her white hat hid her face as her hands covered her mouth. "It's okay. I…" A sorrowful hiccup burst through her lips. "I'm fine…I'll just…find someone else…" Kotone turned around weakly, her arms flailing in despair. Before Kotone could walk away, she felt a tug on her wrist.

"Damn it woman! Fine I'll go!" Silver snarled between his clenched teeth. Of all their two years of weird friendship, Silver could not resist if the young woman was crying. And he hates himself for that.

Suddenly, Kotone turned around; her sad expression was replaced with a perky, cheerful smile.

"Yayy! See you in New Bark Town at 9, Silv!" She chirped blissfully, completely catching Silver off guard. She was crying her eyes out a few seconds ago! The young brunette poked his nose, took his hand and slapped the orchestra ticket in his palm. "Don't be late." A mischievous wink flicked from her before Kotone ran off, leaving a dumbfounded Silver.

_Did I…just got tricked…?_ The young redhead slapped his forehead. He groaned loudly in his palm. Silver stared at the single ticket. Another groan escaped his mouth. He cursed the day he has feelings for the girl.

**_O.O.O_**

"Hey Silver."

A voice popped his bubble of thoughts. Silver looked – or rather, gawked at the figure in front of him. It was Kotone herself. But she looked…different. Kotone wore a sleeveless black dress. The attire accentuates her curvy hip. The gap wasn't low but enough to complement on her voluptuous rack. Her head was free from her annoying white hat and pigtails. In fact, her golden brown hair was tied to a high ponytail, revealing her bare slender neck. Her face was free from any heavy makeup; just a simple black eyeliner, a dash of faint pink lipstick, and a slap of powder.

Yes, she was born with natural beauty.

And it made his heart race like the speed of Deoxys. Hell, it made his body shiver in utmost delight.

Luckily, the sight of her Typhlosion growling behind her snapped him back to normal.

'Eyes up you moron.' The volcano Pokémon snarled deeply, blazing eyes glaring at the redhead.

A devious sneer flashed her lips. "Well well, Silver. Don't you look dashing?" Kotone held her hips, eyeing at Silver. Obviously, she was pleased with his appearance tonight. Silver took the liberty of dressing up: Wearing a black suave tuxedo and white necktie; all courtesy of Lance. His crimson red hair was combed back. In the eyes of women, Silver looked extremely dashing and irresistible, and any woman would love to get their hands on him.

Luckily for Kotone, she had won the unneeded battle.

A small shade of blush appeared in his cheeks. He coughed an awkward cough, which made it more awkward. "S-shut up…" Silver looked away, mumbling something in his fist. The sight amused Kotone as she laughed enjoyably.

"Well, shall we?" She chirped playfully. Kotone returned Typhlosion back to his Pokéball, much to Silver's satisfaction. The brunette then threw Charizard's ball up in the air, releasing the blaze Pokémon. Lifting her dress slightly, Kotone walked towards her Kanto fire starter. Silver took one sharp breath as she walked past him. The smell of chocolate breezed through his nostrils, somehow arousing him…

Silver quickly shook his head. His mouth cursed a few times.

"Are you coming, handsome?"

Her voice bought him back to reality yet again. Silver stared up front. The young brunette sat; both legs on Charizard's left side. Her smile shined under the moonless night. Still, the stars gleamed below her, making Kotone look ever so beautiful and mature.

His heart couldn't bear it anymore. Silver huffed in defeat. Walking and grumbling, he hopped to her side. Kotone giggled amusingly. The boy looks cute when he's shy. She focused her attention to the female dragon. "Alright baby. To Ecruteak!"

With that, Charizard took the skies.

**_O.O.O_**

"Oh wow!" Her eyes shined and beamed like bright lights. Kotone had never been inside the Grand Ecruteak Opera House. The scenery was breathtaking. The huge walls were decorated with colourful glasses and murals. Each picture was painted perfectly, detailing every single shape and shade. Kotone looked up. A big gasp of awe was heard from her. The ceiling was only a huge glass: Revealing the elegant night sky. "This. Is. Epic!" The brunette hopped in joy, clapping her gloved hands.

Silver groaned heavily, as so do the other Pokémon. "Woman, we're in a formal ballroom. _At least_ pretend to act your age." His statement halted her from jumping. Kotone posed a hurtful glare at her date. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Out of better judgement, he walked past her. "Nothing."

Her small hands clenched irritatingly. "Come back here you bas-"

"Hello there."

A man stood in front of them, halting Silver from moving. Kotone stopped beside the redhead, eyes wide in surprise. The man looked fairly handsome himself; preferably in his mid 20s. His hair was strawberry blonde and combed back. He wore a white suit. A red bow dangled from his neck. Looking closely, the man looked as if he was born in a different century. Standing beside him was his Houndoom, wearing a small red bow on the back of his neck.

"I assume you are the guest for tonight's performance?" The man asked, breaking Kotone's gawking trance. She nodded in abash, replying, "Y-yes." The brunette flashed a welcoming smile. Silver, on the other hand, posed a poker face.

The man bowed to the two teenagers. "I'm charmed to meet you. I am Aaron, and I will be assisting you tonight." Aaron took Kotone's hand and kissed the back of it. The simple act made Kotone's face go all red in embarrassment.

While it made Silver's face go all red in jealousy.

In reflex, he took her hand away from Aaron. "Back off punk," he growled heavily, pulling the girl until she stood behind him. His gleaming silver eyes glared maliciously at the stunned man.

Aaron froze for a second, but soon regained his composure. "I see. You've come here with a date. My apologizes." He bent slightly, resting his left arm on his stomach. "Now if you may, follow me to your seats." The man swirled around perfectly and walked forward.

Kotone blinked dumbly for a few seconds, shocked at what just happened. Taking a few short breaths, she released her hand from his grip. "Very mature, Silver." Hazel eyes met his silvers. The redhead scoffed; his voice buzzed with jealousy and abash.

"Whatever…Come on. The sooner we see the dumb play, the sooner I can go home." He shoved his hands in his pockets. Without a glance, he walked away. Sneasel hopped on his shoulder while Feraligatr dashed next to his trainer. Kotone crossed her arms against her chest, huffing angrily. Typhlosion and Ampharos murmured a calming tone. Finally, she breathed a disappointing sigh and moved.

But as she walked, she past a dark figure.

Kotone stopped abruptly. She turned her torso around, only to see a strange figure: Cloaked in a black robe. His head was down. His whole body was covered in the wrap. The man walked – no, more like floated quietly into the crowd. She heard no tap. Nor a single peep. It was as if the mysterious being was a shadow.

Her heart raced suddenly: Somewhat afraid of the ghostly figure.

"Are you coming or not dammit!"

Silver's voice snapped her back to reality. Kotone faced up front. Silver was tapping his foot impatiently. His silver eyes glared annoyingly at her. Her Pokémon murmured in concern for her. Pursing her lips, Kotone shook her head slowly.

"I-I'm coming!" The brunette wasted no time and dashed towards her rival. Her mind still disturbed on the shadowy figure. _Maybe it's just my imagination, _she assured herself. Kotone dared herself not to look back. She quickly gripped Silver's arm, pulling him to the stage hall.

As they walked away, the figure slowly turned around. His face hidden inside the cloak. His dark blue, pupil-less eyes shined eerily; watching as the two teens walked further from him…

**_O.O.O_**

Kotone and Silver took their places as they found their seat. Apparently, they were placed at the top right of the balcony. The brunette couldn't help but gasp in awe. Silver himself was also quite impressed. They could see not only the stage, but also the other audiences from below. And what's better: The seats were comfy, soft cushions. Yes. A perfect place to nap in peace for three hours.

"We hope you enjoy the show. We will place your Pokémon in a bigger area. No worries. It is just across you and will be able to see them." A small, polite smile flashed his face. "Enjoy like it will be your last…" Aaron nodded once before closing the door behind them. The two trainers took their place. Silver made himself comfortable. He silently moaned in pleasure at the extreme plush of the cushions. It is certainly comfortable than any Pokémon Center's bed.

"Heh. I'm gonna enjoy sleeping tonight." Silver yawned lazily. But as he heard no response from the girl, he turned to his right. Kotone sat next to him, her hands clasped together and resting against her lips. Silver knew that look anywhere: She was distracted. Huffing bitterly, he poked the young woman's shoulder. "Yo. Kotone. Are you even there?"

His poking shook her. She glared at the redhead next to him. "Don't scare me, you idiot."

"Idiot?" he snarled, voice slightly loud. "You're the idiot, you idiot!"

"Shush! Be quiet. We're in a _formal ballroom_." She snickered as Kotone repeated the words he just said a few minutes ago. Silver scorned angrily but seized to shut his mouth. He slammed his back against his seat, eyes staring boringly at the crowd. "Dumb woman…"

Kotone chuckled dryly. His attitude was something that she was used to so well. Another quiet puff escaped her lips. The thought of the mysterious figure boggled in her mind. The sudden chill she felt as he walked past her, she shivered until now. Finally, her mouth was open, barely whispering, "Say Silv…Do you know about the story of the 'Melody of Death'?"

The question took Silver off guard. He turned to his right, eyeing curiously at Kotone. "What the hell is that?"

She shrugged slowly. "Well, I'm a bit vague about it. But my mom knows a lot about that story. Actually, more like an urban legend if you ask me. It's about a Meloetta falling in love with a mysterious black Pokémon. The two was love at first sight. When Meloetta sings, the strange Pokémon got totally attracted to her. He flew to the stage, approaching her as she continued to sing beautifully."

Silver made a vomit sound. "Ugh. Sounds like some lovey dovey crap that I don't wanna hear. It's bad enough you tricked me here, Kotone."

A sharp glare was bestowed from her. "But the two didn't get to spark their newfound love. Just as they were almost about to embrace each other, another Pokémon appeared out of nowhere." She tapped her chin, eyes thoughtfully thinking. "I think it was a Mismagius. The ghost Pokémon was deeply in love with the dark Pokémon. So when she saw him with the Meloetta, she got berserk. They say it wasn't a normal Mismagius. Her incantations didn't bring people to their hallucinations – but it brought the statues in the opera house to life."

Hearing this, Silver got a bit attracted to the story. His leaned his body towards her, eyes fully on the brunette.

"They say the statues turned into demons; ripping and killing everyone in the audience. It even killed the whole band member. This scared the poor Meloetta. Mismagius wanted the black Pokémon all to herself. So her intention was to kill. Not only the opera singer, but everyone in the hall." A frightful shiver trickled her skin. Unwarily, Kotone rubbed her arm. "The black Pokémon protected Meloetta. But just as things couldn't get any worse, Mismagius released her attack, Perish Song."

"They say her attack was like no other. It killed everyone in the room. Some even say it caused a few people to explode. Her voice was deep down eerie and ear-piercing than any normal Pokémon who uses Perish Song. In matter of minutes, it killed both Meloetta and the black Pokémon. But before the black Pokémon huff his last breath, he managed to kill the Mismagius. Thus, bringing an end to the brutal homicide."

A few minutes of silence filled the balcony. Silver could feel his skin prickle in discomfort.

"And now, legend has it that on the night of Friday the 13th, where a moonless night happens, when the opera plays a certain song, the dead of that unfortunate night will rise…" She gulped silently. Her own imagination was scaring her. "And Mismagius…will have her revenge…"

Another eerie silence.

"Are you trying to scare me?"

His question made her heard turn. Silver frowned annoyingly, his eyebrows scrunched together. She may be wrong, but Silver looked…scared himself.

"No." She lied coldly, sitting up straight. "What? Are you?"

His eyes were wide and round. "N-no! I'm just asking, you stupid woman!" He faced forward, crossing his arms against his chest. Even so, Kotone could see his slightly trembling mouth. Silver mumbled sourly, his voice barely reachable to her earshot.

"It's just some stupid legend to scare kids and baby Pokémon."

A small smile pursed her lips. Maybe Silver was right. Maybe it is just a stupid urban legend. She focused her attention on the stage. The show was about to begin. Suddenly, Kotone remembered the list of acts on the show tonight.

The last performance will be an old, famous song.

And it will be sung by none other than a Meloetta.

Kotone gazed into the wide ceiling glass. The stars were aligned tonight. But the moon was nowhere to be found. Thoughts of the legend and the mysterious cloak guy swirled in her mind, making her heart race in panic.

_It's just a legend. Nothing else._

_**_O.O.O_**_

'Woohoo! Food!' Feraligatr roared happily before chomping down on the meal in front of him. The Pokémon were placed in a big room; filled with a buffet table, couches and a wide balcony. The space was located in front of their trainer's balcony, enabling them to monitor their humans. The big jaw Pokémon was gnawing on every single piece, earning a scowl from a hungry Typhlosion and the others.

Mewtwo stood on the balcony; eyes focused as the opera takes place. His thoughts were clearly distracted and distraught.

'Mewtwo, you okay?' A soft voice filled his eardrums. The genetic Pokémon turned his head to see Ampharos standing beside him. 'You seemed troubled.' The female light Pokémon stared at the legendary. Mewtwo posed a small grin and shook his head.

'It's nothing.' He fairly said; eyes back on the show. An opera lady was singing alongside a Loudred. The song was quite mesmerizing, if not loud.

'Do not lie to me. I know you're feeling unwell.' She tapped Mewtwo's shoulder. 'Don't make me shock the information out of you.' Her tail began to twitch, ensuring her threat. The genetic Pokémon chuckled amusingly at his friend's antics. She knew her Thunderbolt was a mere tickle to his skin, but that never stopped her.

'Fine. I'll tell.' He took one deep breath, and then exhaled slowly. 'I can't help but feeling…that something's not right.'

Ampharos cocked her head slightly, confused. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean, I feel like something bad is going to happen. Especially since Patricia told us about the legend in this opera house.'

His explanation took her by surprise. Ampharos blinked, staring intently at the purple legendary. 'About that 'Melody of Death' thingy?' She sighed lazily. 'Mewtwo, you know Kotone's mom is just joshin' with us. It's just an urban legend. Besides, that thing is like old, old history. Some say it didn't happen at all.'

Mewtwo pursed his lips into a tight line. The light Pokémon's statement bought a short calmness in his heart and mind. But as soon as he gazed upwards, at the moonless night, his heart beats uncomfortably. 'I guess you're right…'

Before anyone could say another word, the act ended. Finally, it was time for the last act. A Meloetta stood on the stage, below the spotlight. The sight was breathtaking. The melody Pokémon was adorable and elegant. The hall went to a complete silence. Mewtwo's eyes couldn't help but stare at the majestic beauty below him.

"She's so pretty, isn't she?" Ampharos wowed beside him. Yes. The melody Pokémon was beautiful in every way. Yet, Mewtwo couldn't help but feel an uncomfortable shudder in his skin.

Meloetta took a ladylike bow. In seconds, the band members began to play a hypnotizing song.

In the Hall of the Mountain King.

The genetic Pokémon's eyes were wide as they can be. Meloetta started singing, humming and swaying to the harmony.

The small shivers he just felt – had become a harsh tremble in his whole body.

'Mewtwo…you okay?' Ampharos asked in panic. His friend seemed like he was being possessed. The genetic Pokémon gripped the edge of the balcony tightly. Sweat began to trickle down his face. Harsh pants began to exhale from his trembling mouth. 'Mewtwo?'

'Whoah. That's a lot of food.' Feraligatr tapped his full stomach and burped disgustingly, earning loud and rude remarks from the others. The water starter grinned cheekily and walked towards the door. 'I'm gonna go to the little Totodile's room for awhile.' But as he turned the knob, Feraligatr froze.

The door was locked shut.

The big jaw turned again; this time with more force. He even slammed the door with his body. Unfortunately, it was unaffected. 'Uh…guys, are we supposed to be locked inside this room?'

His question caught the others off guard. Feraligatr's confused face was proving that he was not joking. Typhlosion walked towards his best friend. It was his turn to try and turn the knob. But to his dismay, it didn't even budge. 'What the- Yo! Get us the fuck outta here!' The volcano Pokémon barked angrily, punching the door with his fist.

'Uh…_GUYS!_'

Ampharos's loud scream made them focused their attention to her. Before anyone could ask a peep, a loud, shrieking sound echoed horribly inside the hall.

_SCREEEEECCCHHHH!_


	3. Chapter 3

The song began to play faster. Louder. The members moved their hands and arms; head on the ground. The chaotic tune made Meloetta stop and turned around, somewhat confused at the strange behaviour.

_SCREEEEEEEEEECCCHHHHH!_

The sound shrieked again. Everyone gasped and screamed in aghast. The Pokémon all huddled to the balcony. All eyes and head were frantically twisting and turning to look for that sound.

And then, in a blink of an eye, a terror-stricken scream filled the stage.

All eyes were on the wall.

A statue of an angel – so beautiful and innocent – cracked into two.

And there it was – revealing a demon: Head of a skull. Horns of a bull. Two red eyes bulging out of its sockets. Upper jaws that touches its chin. Its skeletal arms longer than its own height. Black shadow wings raised up in the air as it roared violently into the night.

A second silent of horror swept inside them.

_SCREEEEEECHHHHH! _The demon shrieked again. Without a breath of air, it swooped down to the crowd.

And just like that, everything was moving so fast.

Ampharos clamped her mouth shut. Her eyes were wide in utter terror. The demon gripped a poor soul – then ripped his head off without giving the person time to scream.

'Oh…my…' The light Pokémon couldn't bring herself to say out the words. Her stomach curled uncomfortably, getting nauseous at the murderous sight.

'We gotta save them!' Sneasel screamed in panic. Everyone was under attack! But before they could even move, another screech burst their eardrums. All 11 heads snapped up front. Their fears increased horribly as the sight functioned to their brains.

All the statues in the hall were crumbling into two.

And what's worst: There was a statue right next to the top right balcony – where their beloved trainers are.

'Kotone!' Typhlosion barked in maniacal fear. He dashed as fast as he can. But unfortunately, as he jumped forward, his body slammed to an unknown force, causing him to crash backwards.

The others gasped in shock. Crobat and Charizard turned around. They slammed their bodies forward. Both were stunned to feel a shield-like force on the balcony.

It was an invisible barrier. And they were trapped.

Gengar tried to float through. But the strange force of the shield prevented him from evaporating, keeping him in his solidified state. Heck, he can't even teleport himself.

_SCREEECCCCCHHH! _

The demons began to fly about, causing havoc and fatal chaos. The others didn't have much time to think rationally. Plus, a winged demon was heading for Kotone and Silver! Everyone began releasing their power, trying to break the shield.

Hydro Cannon.

Thunder.

Shadow Ball.

Eruption.

Cross Poison.

Ice Punch.

Horn Drill.

Even Hyper Beam.

All was a worthless attempt. The barricade didn't even shake a crack. 'Alakazam! Use your Psychic to bring this shield down!' Feraligatr commanded his friend. For the first time, the others could see the seriousness and leadership in his tone and face. The psi Pokémon nodded once and quickly used his powers to the test.

But the shield proved too much of a challenge. The psychic Pokémon panted heavily. He felt like all his powers were drained. 'I can't. I need more psychic help.' Swiftly, the others snapped their heads to the genetic Pokémon. Mewtwo was rolling in a foetus position. His hand clenched his head, groaning and yelling in pain. His eyes wide and shaking insanely.

'Mewtwo! Get up! We need to save our trainers!' Gyarados shouted at the legendary. But Mewtwo scowled loudly, howling in pain. He felt something: A deadly force. As Mewtwo closed his eyes, he could see a faint purple shadow. The shadow had a wide, malicious grin. Its gleaming red eyes shined, glaring in his vision. The shadow began to laugh – its voice cackling louder every second. The song boomed in his head, threatening to break his eardrums. The orchestra sounded heinous and tyrannical as it got louder, equivalent to the sound of the shrieking demons.

'_STOP!_' He screamed at the top of his lungs. His voice drowned out by the sea of other yelling victims. Tyhplosion snarled angrily. He quickly clenched Mewtwo's neck, lifting him up in the air. Mewtwo gasped sharply, taken aback by the loss of air.

'Typhlosion! Stop-'

'Back off, woman!' The fire starter barked madly at Ampharos, making her take a few steps back in shock. Her eyes widen in worry and safety for the purple legendary. When Typhlosion's mad, all hell breaks loose.

'Listen here punk! You better get your fuckin' ass together or we're gonna lose our beloved Kotone! _And I will not lose her!_' The volcano roared brutally. His crimson eyes glared sternly at the choking Mewtwo. His fangs bore as he spat a small gust of scorching fire. 'I swear to Arceus if she's hurt in any other way, _you're the one to blame!_' He led out a gruesome, ear-piercing roar. His sound echoed in the room, shaking the crumbling walls.

The heat and sound snapped Mewtwo back to reality. He blinked a few times, trying to regain his sanity. The genetic Pokémon gawked incredulously. Even though Typhlosion was in front of him, all he could see was the smiling brunette. He could see the day he first met the girl. The day his whole life changed for the better. It was the first time that he saw sincerity and kindness in such a human's eyes.

"_Don't worry fella. I won't hurt you. I promise. I will make you forget all the pain and sorrow that's you've ever been through. Trust me."_

Slowly, his eyes turned to his side. Faintly, he could see a savage beast – slowly crawling to their trainer's balcony.

'Ko…tone…'

**_O.O.O_**

Kotone couldn't believe her eyes.

Neither could she breathe right.

Everything. Everyone in front of her. From up to down. Everyone was screaming. Scratching. Crawling. Crying. Yelling. Howling. Ripping.

Her ears couldn't handle the manic sounds of terror.

"Silver!" She swiftly ran to her side. The man was sleeping soundly on his seat. "Silver! Oh Arceus, Silver wake up!" Kotone roughly shook his body. The redhead scowled annoyingly and slapped her hands away.

"Damn it Feraligatr. If you're that hungry, go find your own grub. I wanna sleep…" He mumbled woozily, eyes still shut.

Brown hazel eyes were widened in disbelief. "Damn it, you bastard! Wake the fuck up!" Out of reflex, she quickly slapped the boy's cheek – hard.

That successfully woke him up.

"What the- Hey!" Silver hissed angrily. His cheek felt slightly numb and red. He rubbed his swollen cheek, wide silver eyes glared ragingly at the woman in front of her. "The fuck you think you are waking me…up…like…" His lips left in agape as he saw what was slowly approaching behind Kotone.

A strange beast with long black hair. Having a woman for a face: Beautiful and alluring. But that's just the right part of her face. On her left side, lies everything that can give a child nightmares. A bloody red eye was wide open, her eyeball dangling out of her socket. Her cheek was ripped and shredded; showing only veins and flesh. Her eye was covered in disgusting pus, trailing down until the edge of her lips. Her head tilted slightly, flashing a terrifying grin. Her teeth – no, bloody _fangs_ were long, yellow and sharp. The demonic beast gaped her mouth wide open; almost an arm's length – revealing a crumpled and chewed up woman's head.

Silver wished so hard that he was having a nightmare.

"Silver…?" Kotone cocked her head slightly: Confused and still panicking. She was oblivious as the demon creeps closely behind her, ready to gnaw her head off.

"Ko…_KOTONE!_"

Suddenly, the demon's head was engulfed in flames. The sudden shrill caught Kotone by surprise, resulting in her turning around. Her heart stopped in utter panic to see the creature scream and flail her skeletal arms in pain. "_WAHH!_" She quickly jumped onto her rival's lap, hugging his neck tightly.

_Slash! Squish! Slit!_

In a flash, the body crumbled and sliced into pieces; falling to the ground.

Kotone and Silver froze in dumbstricken horror. "_W-what's going on?_" Silver screamed loudly, unconsciously bringing the girl's waist closer to him. Suddenly, Charizard, Crobat, and Sneasel appeared in front of them. All three of them cheered in relief for their trainers.

"Guys!" The brunette hopped off the boy's lap and hugged the blaze Pokémon's neck. Crobat flew towards Silver and Sneasel jumped off Charizard, rocketing towards his beloved redhead. The four shared a moment, while Silver was still dumbfounded.

Irritated, he pulled Sneasel and Crobat away from their hug. "Would someone please tell me…_what the fuck is going on?_"

Suddenly, a small beam of purple light flashed next to them. Before Kotone could react, Typhlosion plunged towards her.

"Tyroarr!" _Kotone! You're okay!_ The fire starter whimpered in relief, nuzzling his head on the girl's head. Kotone blinked for a few seconds, then quickly regain her conscience. "Ty Ty! Mewtwo! Ampharos! Guys! You're all okay!" She cried in the volcano Pokémon's arms. Her heart thanked Arceus that all the others weren't harm.

But the loving moment was cut short. "Mewtwo, what's going on?" She turned her head at the genetic Pokémon. Mewtwo pursed a concerned frown.

_It's the curse. _

Those three simple words were enough to make her understand. She slapped her mouth shut with her hand, closing the wide gasp she screamed. Her head shook in a quick pace. "B-but…no…that's not possible…"

"Will someone please tell me what's not possible?"

She ignored Silver and continued to stay frozen in shock. "But…that's just a myth! A stupid urban legend to scare kids and baby Pokémon!"

The purple legendary shook his head slowly. _Sadly, it is more than that._

Kotone wanted to faint. The fact that she was wearing high heels was making it harder for her to stand still. Weakly, her body fell to the ground.

Luckily, Silver zoomed just in time to balance her.

"H-hey! You okay?" As annoyed as he is to not know what's going on, Kotone is still his main priority.

She shook her head; lips kept on murmuring 'no'. Her head snapped to the audience below. People were still screaming and running; finding shelter to protect them from the butcherly attack. Taking a few short and sharp breaths, Kotone stood back on her feet. "Silver," she murmured, eyes on the stage. "We need to help these people. They need our help!" Her head snapped to face him. Silver, quite surprised at her actions, took a few steps back. "The curse! It really is true! And now these people are in jeopardy! We need to save them!"

_SCREEEEECCCCHHHHH! _

Another ear-biting scream jumped them. All heads on the hall below. Silver bit his lower lip. Death and blood were spreading everywhere. His heartbeat moved rapidly, pounding in fear. The redhead shook his head, cursing at his irrelevant need to cower. He clenched his teeth roughly, silently cringing at each yell and maniacal cry. He gazed at the brunette beside him. "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

Before Kotone could answer, a large chunk of concrete slammed next to him. Silver was dumbstrickenly stunned beyond words. Dusts and ashes caressed his cheek and hair. He coughed as a few specks sipped into his nostrils.

"Does that answer your question?"

The redhead growled ruefully. He glared below. Yes, what he was seeing now was the real deal. Clenching his fists madly, he glared at his rival. "Fine. I believe you! You don't have to rub it in-"

"_MEEELLL!_"

The frightened scream took all of their attention. All eyes were on the stage: Shock and concern panged them to see the Meloetta – cowering in fear in a group of statue-like monsters.

Kotone didn't have time to think anymore. "We gotta save Meloetta and the others now!" Brown hazel eyes stare sharply at Silver. Lips pursed in a tight line, he nodded. Both trainers focused their attention on their trusty team.

"Babies," Kotone purred.

"Guys," Silver hissed.

"Sick 'em." Both snarled in unison.

With a blink of an eye, and all 12 flashing a sinister smirk, all of them jumped out of the balcony.

Charizard spread her glorious wings; roughly slamming her body on a winged demon, resulting on a one-on-one wrestle. Crobat moved with unbelievable speed, swiftly lifting up humans and Pokémon and placing them as far away from the demons as possible. Rhydon and Gyarados slammed on the ground with an earthquake shatter. Just as a demon was gripping a woman, the atrocious Pokémon's tail wrapped the demon's head, thus crushing it into tiny pieces. Magneton released a blinding bright light, numbing the demonic beasts – seconds before they got zapped into oblivion by Ampharos.

Alakazam defended the victims by creating a powerful force field, preventing from any harm done. Gengar – smiling and obviously enjoying the fun – took the liberty of possessing one of the stones and demolish the other ones against it.

Eyes like a hungry predator, Feraligatr bare his fangs and claws. Rocketing face first, he gnawed on the demon's head; decapitating it to bits. Typhlosion jumped from wall to wall. Smirking like a crazy serial killer, he roared into the moonless sky and released his Eruption. Numerous balls of flames began launching forward; slamming and engulfing the manic monsters.

Kotone grinned proudly, but her grin disappeared to see her Mewtwo still standing by her side. His eyes showed concern and worry. His lips were posed in a tight frown. Kotone sighed quietly under her breath. "Hey. It's okay. I'll be fine. I have Silver with me." The brunette patted the legendary's shoulder, flashing an assuring smile. "I'm gonna go help the others trapped at the balcony. You go save Meloetta, okay?"

Luckily, Mewtwo nodded once, smiling as well. He shut his eyes and before a second could happen, he disappeared out of sight.

"Your Pokémon cares about you too much. It annoys me."

Kotone turned around and gave a sharp glare. "Shut up and move!" Her feet quickly give haste to the door. But as Kotone slammed the door open, another obstacle got in her way.

Her head snapped up; shock to see a smiling Aaron. "Aaron! We gotta move! There are people's lives at stake!"

Oddly, the man shook his head. "No there isn't. Enjoy the show. You must not trouble yourself with such uncertainties."

Her eyes were widened in disbelief. Screams of terror banged her ears. "What? Are you crazy? People are getting mutilated out there!" She harshly shoved the man away. Gripping his wrist, Kotone began running.

But she halted as a loud 'crack' filled her eardrums.

She quickly turned around.

In her trembling hand – was a piece of human hand.

Kotone gawked incredulously up front.

The once dashing blonde man in front of her – was now a skeletal, rotting, eerily smiling corpse.

"_Don't leave…_" The figure began to speak: Voice deep and brokenly hoarse. His left jaw was cracked, left hanging as he spoke. His eyes were red and round. His nose was absent; only revealing red flesh and a few wiggling worms. "_The show is about to start…You will love it until the last beat of your heart…_" His feet slowly scooted forward. His other hand reached out for the stunned brunette.

Kotone was frozen in complete fear. Her mouth wide opened as she threw the rotting hand away from her. _Z-zom…!_

_Slash!_

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the head rolled off his body. The headless figure fell limply to the ground. Kotone finally screamed out loud and jumped backwards. Her head snapped in front of her. Only to see a snickering Silver; holding a sword.

"I already told you. Back off punk," he hissed annoyingly. Sneasel on his shoulder stuck out his tongue.

"W-where did you get that sword?"

The redhead focused his attention on the lovely brunette. "It was decorated on these walls. Heh. Looks like they weren't fake after all." He nonchalantly twirled the sword with his hand. In her eyes, Silver looked a thousand times cooler than he was now.

All three stopped as they heard a low growl. Kotone turned around. A loud gasp escaped her mouth to see a Houndoom: corpse-like and skinless. She quickly took a few steps backwards, gripping Silver's tuxedo.

Flashing a smirk, Silver stared at his Sneasel. "Let's make him dead again, Sneasel."

Barking tenaciously, the sharp claw Pokémon lunged forward.

**_O.O.O_**

'No!' Meloetta shouted in fear. The demons surrounded in her a circle, slowly closing in on her. 'No no no! Please! Go away!' She cried as loudly as she can. Her fear took over her body as she tripped and fell backwards. 'No!'

Suddenly, a purple light beamed in front of her.

'The lady specifically said no.' She heard a cold growl. She opened her eyes, shocked to see a purple being standing in front of her. In seconds, Mewtwo released his Shadow Ball, shattering all the monsters around them. Once cleared, he turned around to face her. 'Are you okay, milady?' The genetic Pokémon reached out his hand, pulling Meloetta up.

Blinking dumbly, the young melody Pokémon nodded. 'T-thank you…'

He flashed a small smile. But soon, his attention focused on the band members. They were still playing – even in the chaotic mess they were in. Their head were facing the ground. The song began to go faster and louder.

'Stop this!' Mewtwo shouted at them. But they didn't respond, let alone face him. It irritated the purple legendary. 'I said, _stop this!_' He threw a Psycho Cut in front of them. Finally, all of them stopped.

But the song was still eerily booming inside the hall.

All the band members looked up. Meloetta screamed in horror and hid behind Mewtwo. The band member's faces were all broken, disfigured and creepy.

They were all dead.

'Great.' Mewto muttered grimly. He crouched in defence as the zombies stood up. Their jaws opened wide, baring their sharp fangs. 'Stay behind me, milady!'

Before the genetic could launch an attack, a huge wave of fire hit the zombies. All of them fell to the ground, screaming and wailing in pain. In seconds, all of them turned into black dust.

An arrogant chuckle filled his eardrums. Mewtwo looked to his side, seeing his fiery companion. Typhlosion smirked cockily. 'You're welcome.' He huffed proudly, flashing his fiery mane. But his smirk disappeared as a trumpet banged his head. Blazing eyes glaring angrily at Mewtwo, he snarled, 'What the fuck was that for?'

'That was for choking me.' The legendary grinned annoyingly, earning another angry snarl from the fire starter. Feraligatr, Ryhdon, Gengar, Magneton, Ampharos, and Gyarados jumped on the stage.

'There're still a lot of them!' Gengar hissed resentfully, eyes on the demons.

'And just a reminder: Some of us can't fly.' Ryhdon said, somewhat annoyed.

Mewtwo flashed a rueful frown. His eyes looked around. Suddenly, he focused on the violins and cellos. 'Everyone! Grab a violin and cello!' He quickly dashed to the instruments.

Typhlosion's eyes were wide in stupefaction. 'What? Are you crazy? This is not the time to be jamming with your buddies!'

Mewtwo rolled his eyes. 'We're going to use them as bow and arrows, you nimrod. Now everyone, take one!' Without haste, all of them took an instrument. They stood in position, aiming their bows. The genetic locked his eyes at Typhlosion. 'Typhlosion, lit up the bows!'

Not needing to be told twice, he blew a straight line of fire.

'Now!' Mewtwo yelled. All of them released their grip in unison, causing a rain of fire. The shot hit most of the winged demons, swallowing them whole.

The Pokémon cheered and high-fived in victory.

But their joy was cut short as a black mist swirled in front of them.

"_No!_"

The shout surprised them. All eight stood in their defence position. The shadow soon solidified, a black cloud whirling above it. To make matters worse, all the demons in the hall began roaring maniacally, crushing their eardrums.

Mewtwo had it the worst. He shut his ears and fell to his knees. 'H-hey! You okay!' Meloetta screamed in panic. She touched the genetic Pokémon's body, but soon retracted back. His body was cold like ice!

Suddenly, a loud, morbid cackle burst inside the hall.

The mist faded: Revealing the one and only magical Pokémon.

"_Miii…iiinnneee…_"


	4. Chapter 4

Kotone ran from room to room, aiding to the people's help. To her relief, most were able to escape. But it wasn't all good when she found two rooms that were covered in fresh blood and headless. Finally, she reached the last room. Kotone ran to the balcony. She frowned to see the ground was still too low for her to jump. "Damn it! We're still four levels high!"

Suddenly, a loud shriek panged her eardrums. Kotone looked forward. Her hazel eyes were wide in horror to see a winged beast – flying straight for her! "Eeek!" She wrapped her arms around her head, bracing for impact.

But another scream approached her: A man's voice. _Silver. _Kotone lowered her arms. Her shock was endless as she saw the man was jumping off the balcony – and onto the demon!

"Come at me, you ugly piece of shit!" Silver screamed maniacally. Left hand gripping the demon's horn, he used his right hand to swing a mace and banged the monster's face with it. The demon shrieked loudly. It harshly shook his head and body, trying to lose Silver. But the redhead clenched tighter and hit the beast again. Sneasel gripped on the demon's tail, using his Ice Beam to freeze its wings.

"Silver!" Never in her life had she been so scared. But she couldn't believe her eyes to see that the young man was actually enjoying himself. "G-get out of that thing! And where did you get that mace?" Kotone leaned forward, trying to reach out for him.

"Also found it decorated on the wall! Man, this place has everything!" Silver yelled loudly. The demon began to grow weak as it fell limply to the ground. "Don't worry your ass about me! Save the others or I won't forgive you!" His voice drained in the screams. Kotone bit her lower lip. _I swear that man is a moron!_

"Wahh! Get away from me!"

A frightened scream attracted her attention. Kotone looked down and gasped to see a little boy cowering in the corner. He was hugging his Growlithe. But that wasn't scaring Kotone. It was the monster was that approaching the boy that scared her! Quickly, her eyes locked on her winged fire starter. Kotone whistled loudly, attracting Charizard's attention. In seconds, the blaze Pokémon flew towards her.

"To that poor kid!" She jumped on the starter's back. Her eyes caught sight of a sword. Quickly clenching it, she commanded her Charizard to swoop down. The blaze Pokémon lit the tip of the sword on fire. Kotone crouched forward, ready for the attack.

"Ahhh!" The little boy cried in trauma. Growlithe barked angrily, threatening the scary monster to go away. _M-mommy… _Suddenly, the demon's neck was sliced. Its body was lit in flames, finally turning into ashes. The boy's eyes were widened in shock. Standing in front of him was a huge fire dragon. And on top of it was an alluring brunette.

"Kid, you okay?" Kotone questioned in concerned. Shocked and scared, he nodded once. A small wave of relief breezed through her. Kotone sighed quietly. "Crobat, take this child away from the opera house as quickly as you can, alright?" Crobat, who appeared beside her, nodded. In swift movements, he gripped the child with his feet and flew off. The kid mouthed a 'thank you' and Growlithe barked in gratefulness. The sight made Kotone smile.

But her smile dissolved as a manic shriek burst her ears.

Kotone covered her ears tightly. Charizard whimpered uncomfortably. The two girls turned their heads to the stage.

The brunette froze to see a huge black of mist surrounding the stage. In minutes, the mist evaporated, revealing a big ghost-like being. "Come on, girl. We need to get to the stage!" Charizard nodded once, and took flight. She zoomed as fast as she can. Kotone kept her balance, kneeling on one knee and gripping the sword. Her fear increased to see Mewtwo rolling on the stage, groaning in pain.

"Mewtwo!" Quickly, she jumped off her blaze Pokémon. With grace, Kotone landed in front of her legendary. "Mewtwo! Honey, are you okay?" The others crouched behind Kotone: snarling and growling at the snickering Mismagius.

The genetic Pokémon clenched his teeth. _I…It's that thing. That Mismagius…She's messing with my mind…_

Kotone blinked in fearful shock. She turned around, eyes glaring at the magical Pokémon. "What have you done to my Pokémon? What have you done to these people?"

Mismagius cackled louder. "You…shall all die…"

"Why you…" Her mind snapped abruptly. Kotone gawked at the ghost type. "Did you…Did you just _speak?_"

The magical Pokémon sneered devilishly. "Surprised, no? I am not you…I am not you all. I am superior than this…And all of you…" The black mist appeared again, coiling around her like snakes. "_Shall all suffer for the fools that you are!_" She shrieked an ear-busting sound, echoing inside the moonless night. Her voice proved too much as it cracked the glass ceiling above.

Without haste, all the Pokémon plunged for the evil being.

But unfortunately, Mismagius wiped out the whole team with her immense Psychic. All of them were thrown aback: Crushing on walls and slamming on the ground and instruments.

"Guys!" Kotone yelled in panic. Tyhplosion stood on his feet, wiggling and panting harshly. His heart pounded in anger as Mismagius's eyes began to glow in a deep crimson shine.

"_Die…_" The magical Pokémon hissed acidly, swaying slowly to Kotone.

Her heart beat in fear. Her feet trembled in fright. But Kotone took one sharp breath and gripped the sword with both hands. "Back off, you creepy bitch…" Her teeth clenched madly as Mismagius laughed demonically.

"_Die…_" Her mouth open widely, she released a black electrical energy.

A few inches before it can hit Kotone, a huge pang was heard, hitting the beam and let it slam the wall.

Kotone opened her eyes; shocked to see a familiar person standing in front of her.

"Hurt my girl, and I'll kill you." Silver hissed angrily, clenching the mace in his hand. Silver eyes glared deathly at the stunned Mismagius.

"Silver!" Kotone breathed a huge sigh of relief. At least he was okay. Even though Silver was now only wearing his inner white shirt and pants – that seemed torn and ripped into pieces, and his hair was a complete red mess, the important thing is he was okay.

Mismagius posed an expression that she had never shown in a long time: Shock. Her eyes widen and frozen to see the young man in front of her. Her mind clicked to the memory of 130 years ago. How she remembered the love of her life. How she remembered confessing her love to him, only to be politely rejected. How she remembered the immense heartache to see her love approaching another woman. How she remembered her own true love protecting the woman, when she was in great pain herself.

Now. Those eyes. The eyes she was seeing right in front of her right now – reminded her of him.

Her body shook insanely. Her teeth clenched madly. Her red eyes gleamed and burned like the colours of hell. The sight of the young human man protecting the brunette: It was a nightmarish repeat all over again.

"_!_" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. Mismagius formed a huge ball in front of her: Shadow Ball. Yelling like a raging madwoman, she threw the energy ball at the two teenagers.

Silver was in utter shock to see such power. But without a thought, he quickly turned around and held the brunette in his arms, shielding the stunned girl. Kotone froze in horror too: Both by the embrace and the attack. "Sil…ver…"

In a blink of an eye, a small black hole appeared in front of them, sucking the huge Shadow Ball.

The two held their breath. Kotone screamed to see the figure in front of them.

"You…You're that creepy cloak guy!" She pointed out front, making Silver turn around. In his surprise, he too could see a mysterious man.

Without a sound, the strange man removed his robe.

Both the trainers couldn't believe their eyes.

And neither did Mismagius.

It was none other than the Pokémon that broke her heart: Darkrai.

"Stop this." Darkrai said coldly. "You have done enough damage. You have murdered thousands of innocent souls." His black claws clenched into quivering fists. "You have taken away my life. My love. I cannot let you ruin any more of what is left." The pitch-black Pokémon glared deeply into Mismagius's eyes. The look was not out of rage, but somewhat merciful.

The magical Pokémon gawked, her body floated in stupor. "You…" Her mouth gaped, unknowing on what to say. "How…dare…" Even after so long of not reuniting, she mourned silently to see the sorrow in his eyes. But not for the loss of her, but for the loss of the angelic opera singer.

A small drop of tear trickled down her cheek. "Why…won't you love…me…?" Mismagius pursed her lips tighter. The wave of black mist swirled below her as it grew thicker.

Darkrai moved closer. "I am sorry. I really am. I cannot be with someone I do not love…" His blue eyes shine a mourning glow as he stared at Mismagius's red pendant. "Please…I cannot…We cannot live like this forever…" He reached out his claw, trying to console the magical Pokémon – and nab the crimson pendant.

Unluckily, Mismagius sensed his intention. "_NO!_" She screamed maniacally. The black mist gripped Darkrai, and threw him backwards. "You cannot have her back! If I can't have you! _NO ONE CAN!_" She floated up in the air. Her red eyes glared as her heart burned with jealousy and rage. Her raging flame of anger burned hotter to see the two teenagers in each other's arms: Something that she would never have. Mismagius screamed angrily, her tears flowing down her face. Taking one sharp breath, she did what she had done 130 years ago.

Perish Song.

The walls began to crumble. The glass ceiling began to crack. Humans and Pokémon began to scream and wail in morbid pain. Shattered demons began to take form once again, howling and shrieking insanely.

Kotone cringed horribly at the terrifying sound. Her eardrums were really about to burst. Suddenly, she felt drops of blood splattering on her face. Kotone looked up front. Her eyes widen in shock and fear to see Silver – hoarsely coughing blood.

"Silv!" She panicked. Kotone sat upright, holding the now weak redhead in her arms. Silver could barely keep his eyes open. His teeth clenched, feeling like his jaw was about to be torn apart. He coughed again; more blood gushing out of his mouth. "W-wha…" His throat was on fire as he frailly spoke.

"S-Sil…" Kotone was in pain herself. Her heart beat rapidly, pounding her ribcage. The pain was unfathomable; feeling like someone was cracking her bones like twigs. Kotone looked around. All the other Pokémon were shrieking and screaming. Their ears were covered with their hands, trying to prevent from listening any further. Tyhplosion and Feraligatr rolled on the floor, howling loudly into the dark sky.

She used all of her strength to look forward. Darkrai was on the floor himself. He cringed in pain, trying to float up.

_P…please…_

The brunette froze as a voice entered her mind.

_Her…pendant…Life…Must…destroy…_

Kotone looked at Darkrai. Blue eyes pleaded in her hazels. She then looked up at Mismagius. The Pokémon was still singing. A red pendant dangled on her neck. Biting her lower lip – which felt brutally painful – Kotone slowly stood up. Silver lay weakly on the floor, mouthing her name. But the brunette slowly moved forward. Trembling harshly, she took the sword. Eyes trying her best to focus on Mismagius's pendant, she took her aim.

And threw it.

The tip of the sword cracked Mismagius's pendant into two. The magical Pokémon was completely taken off guard, halting her from her deathly chant.

The pendant flashed a blinding red beam. The magical Pokemon's eyes were wide in terror. "No!" She screamed insanely. "_NO NO NO NO NO!_" Before she could do anything about it, an explosion burst into the moonless night.

Breaking the walls and ceiling glass into shattering bits.

**_O.O.O_**

Kotone slowly opened her eyes. She stood on her knees, grumbling and mumbling numbly. Finally, as her mind snapped to reality, Kotone looked around.

Everything was a devastated mess.

She quickly stood up, regretting as a sharp pain took her chest and legs. Kotone blinked slowly. She turned around. Her heart stopped to see a redhead lying unconsciously on the ground. "Silver!" she screamed, dashing towards him. Kotone stooped down on her knees, bringing the boy's head in her arms. She mentally thanked Arceus as she saw the man was no longer uninjured. "Silver! Please wake up!"

Much to her utmost relief, he coughed quietly. No signs of blood were seen from his mouth. Silver opened his eyes woozily. "W-wha…"

"Silver!" Kotone shouted in joy, hugging the young man's head.

"What the- Oww! Woman, release me!" Silver huffed angrily and pushed his rival away. Silver quickly sat up, groaning as he felt a slight headache. Quickly, he scanned the area. The whole hall was down in dust. But luckily, he could see humans on top of the rubble – not under it. Silver eyes staring at Kotone, he asked, "Did we win?"

_Yes. You did._

Before Kotone could answer, another voice filled their heads. Both turned around, shocked to see two ghostly Pokémon floating in front of them. Beams of white light shined from them as they flashed a calming smile.

_I've shield you and the others before this place could bury you alive. _Darkrai smiled widely, holding the melody Pokémon's hand tightly. _Thank you…so much for what you've done._

Meloetta smiled beautifully. _Because of you, finally all of us can rest in peace._

Sounds of roaring and barking filled the teen's eardrums. Kotone laughed as Typhlosion plunged in for a huge hug while Silver groaned as Feraligatr locked him with one too. Their team soon surrounded their trainers, purring and feeling so blessed that they were all okay.

Kotone giggled happily. Her eyes stared at the beautiful couple in front of her. "I'm so happy we could help. And I'm so happy you can finally reunite with her again."

Meloetta giggled blissfully while Darkrai scratched the back of his head in abash. _Thank you, friends…_ The two floated upwards, up to the alluring white light above them. A few seconds later, they disappeared into the night sky. Kotone's smiled widened to see two stars simmer brightly above her.

"I get it, guys! Now get off me!" Kotone turned around at the sound of his voice. She giggled to see the redhead trying to remove Sneasel off his face. Her ears could catch faint sounds of ambulance, police cars and fire trucks from a distance. Slowly standing up, she walked to the redhead.

Seeing she was closing in, Silver looked up. "What?"

He didn't expect a hug from her though.

Kotone went down on her knees and hugged the boy's neck. "I'm so glad you're okay…" She whispered in his ear. After a few blinks of restoring himself back to normal, he flashed a small smile. He returned her hug, tugging her waist closer. "Heh. I can take care of myself, you moron."

She giggled sweetly, giving such warmth to his heart. Ah well, years of being friends with her, he got used to it. The Pokémon sighed tiredly. But all was relieved themselves. They leave their trainers alone, having their own time to cheer and feel glad that their companions weren't hurt.

"You know, this dumbass opera doesn't sound dumbass at all. Maybe we should go to the next one."

Kotone giggled again at the redhead's snarky joke. She gave him a playful slap on his chest. "Very funny, Silver."

Smirking boyishly, he ruffled the brunette's hair. "And another thing, I want a sword for my birthday."

Kotone laughed again and hugged the boy's waist. "I love you too, Silver."

The two laughed; tickling and hugging each other. Right above them lit two beautiful beaming stars, marking a beautiful love of both the past and the future.

_**END.**_


End file.
